another time around
by DBZchiQie
Summary: somethings wrong with 18 but can krillin and the others find out what it is? hey! look i might change this story to my other (and better) pen name its 'mystic fish'. k. bubi. REVEIW!***third chapie up*** 5 reveiws!
1. illness and mystery

***hey! Look I HATE this pen name so im changing it to mystic fish. I might also change this story to that name. So if I do this story is NOT being copied!*** ~Second Time Around~  
  
* look I don't own DBZ. If I did. I'd rule!  
  
  
  
18 sighed as the water ran down her back. She felt different somehow. She knew shed changed but. she relaxed a little as she thought of her husband , krillin, and her daughter marron. She just couldn't lay her finger on why she felt so different from a week ago. Maybe it was buu. He had reminded her of cell once and a while and that was not a pleasant thought. She slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She glanced in the mirror as she passed it. The familiar ice blue eyes and strait blonde hair stared back at her. She looked exactly the same if you didn't count the bags under her eyes. She had been awakend by bad dreams for the past week. she just hadn't been herself. she suddenly felt dizzy and shaky and was, all of a sudden, sick over the toilet.  
  
"Juu-chan!?" krillin exclaimed as he barged in. " are you OK?"  
  
"yah" normally she would have shot a sarcastic comment at him for this question but she didn't have the strenth. Krillin looked fairly surprised that none came his way.  
  
18 brushed her hair back and gave him a weak smile. "im just a little off." And she went to her room to change. She wondered to herself why she hadn't told krillin about her dreams as she slipped on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless blue top.  
  
When she arrived downstairs with marron she found krillin had gone out to train. Krillin had always done this though always for different reasons. Sometimes it was to have fun on others it was because he was either stressed or nervous. Today 18 thought it was because he was worried.  
  
"about me." She said aloud  
  
"what mommy?"  
  
"Nothing sweetheart"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As krillin threw a punch at an invisable opponent he wondered why 18 was acting so strange.she was being unbaliveably kind and more secretive than normal. He was so stressed out. The only thing it makes since for him to do is train. He could smell bacon from inside he stopped sparring for a second looking down at the house. All of a sudden a little blonde girl ran out dressed in a green dress. She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"daddy"  
  
"What marron" he said coming down to her.  
  
"BREAKFAST!"  
  
"yes ma'am" he said smiling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
18 ate silently staring down at her plate while marron chatted away about who knows what. She knew krillin was watching her but for once she didn't care. She knew it wasn't like her but she felt to tiard to be herself, it was too much work.  
  
When they were done eating krillin helped 18 clear the table. When she was halfway to the sink with marrons plate she dropped it. Krillin raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"juu-chan?" he said cautiously"."  
  
" I'M FINE KRILLIN" she burst out.  
  
" I know you are!" he said and then sighed " how about a swim?"  
  
She shot a look at him "where's Roshi?"  
  
"out for the day" he said slowly  
  
".fine" she thought a swim would do her good. she went upstairs and soon she met him on the beach. She just walked right past him seeing him blush. She waded in weist high then dove in. it felt warm yet unblevably cool. When she came up he was already far ahead of her but she just lay there on top of the water resting her eyes.she must have layed there for hours. Then, all of a sudden, krillin lifted her up in his arms and threw her. Not far but just high enughf so she would make a large splash. She came up grinning.  
  
"what was that for?"  
  
he just shrugged and picked her up again but this time she flung her srms around his neck to stop him. He just stared at her. She pulled him down and kissed his passionately. Then while he was still shocked she pushed him under. when he came up, dripping wet, she was laughing and smiling. He grinned at her and then laughed with her. They both got up and walked inside to make dinner.  
  
Android 18 please follow me. she followed him. Dr. gero could do that, get her to do whatever he wanted. i run you. i control you. Without me you are just a macine-  
  
"NO!" she sat up in bed and seconds later so did krillin.  
  
"18?" he gulped as he saw that she had her fingers wrapped around an energy ball "are you ok?"  
  
"yah" she said as the ki attack disappeared. She looked at the clock. It read 4'o'clock. "I'll be fine"  
  
18 finished stiring the pancake batter. The clock now read 5'o'clock am. She had thought getting an early start would do her good. As she poured the first batch onto the grill she heard krillin come down the stairs.  
  
"good morning 18"  
  
"Good morning"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
krillin just watched her stir up breakfast. She had been so weird latly. what could be wrong with her.  
  
"krillin?"  
  
"huh? Oh- yah?"  
  
she turned around and looked at him funny. "I'm going out today."  
  
"shopping?"  
  
she grinned "yah. With videl, bulma and chi-chi"  
  
"ok. so I guess you need money."  
  
"well yah if its ok with you"  
  
krilling was startled 'if its ok with me'? what the heck! What is wrong with her! " are you ok?" he said qietly because she had begun to tremble a little. "juu-chan!?" he rushed forward but it was to late, she had fallen down on the floor. "18 are you ok!?" she just coughed and sputtered and then threw up.  
  
"(cough) I'll be fine (sputter) krillin"  
  
"I'll finish breakfast" he said "go to bed"  
  
"no" she retorted trying to stand up" I'm fine"  
  
Krillin watched in astonishment and his wife got shakily up, took the pancakes off the stove and then when upstairs to get ready for shopping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
18 slipped on her faveorite pair of jeans, a white shirt and her light jean jacket. Then she glanced at the clock and noted that this was about the same time she threw up yesterday. "that's odd" she said to herself and she grabbed a purse and a pair of shoes. When she came back downstairs she saw krillin cleaning up her mess." Sorry krill"  
  
"that's ok 18" he responed grinning "no biggie"  
  
she walked up to him, kissed him on the forhead and waved goodbye "marrons waking up" ahe said and she flew out the door. * * * when she landed at bulma's chi-chi and videl were already there  
  
"sorry I'm late"  
  
" no prob" said buma as they climbed into the aircar.  
  
It wasn't very long until they reached the mall and when they did the air of good fun set over all of them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" hey krillin"  
  
"hey gohan" krillin responed to the visitor  
  
"I have some thing to ask you."  
  
Krillin glanced up. He looked at his friend cuiriously  
  
"-Will you be my best man?"  
  
Krillin nearly fell off his chair in shock "Wh-What!"  
  
"videl and I, were. getting married" there was a pause in witch krillin just stared at gohan and the he burst out laughing. "yah" he replied in mirth" ill do it"  
  
"Great" he sighed "videls asking the girls to be bridesmaids" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"hey girls" videl asked cautiously.  
  
"Yah?" bulma ansered  
  
"Well. gohan and i.well.we've decided to get married.  
  
Chi-chi fell over in shock. "wh-what!"  
  
"will you be my bridesmaids?"  
  
"cool" bulma said shooting a look at a gaping chi-chi  
  
"awesome" agreed 18  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at this. 18 had been acting weird all day and she wonderd if anyone else had noticed . but judjing by the startled looks on their faces that disappeared instantly, they had.  
  
Just then a guy walked up behind 18 startleing her "hey you wanna' go get something to drink maybe hun?" 18 just stared.  
  
This really startled the others. On any other day this guy woudv'e been through the roof but 18 just stared at him bumuzidly.  
  
"no she doesn't" ansered bulma after a few akward moments  
  
"Yah" said videl " come on 18"  
  
they pulled her over to a corner and to their great surprise, she let them sit her down.  
  
"what the hell is wrong with you!" chi chi asked quietly  
  
Bulma nodded "yah, whats up?"  
  
"nothing" she replied "I'm fine"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Krillin had just finished telling gohan all about 18's weird patch and gohan just stared at him.  
  
"truthfully krillin, I don't know a thing about women, let alone android women. But this is just weird."  
  
"I know. She's wacked."  
  
"what could it be?" gohan ponderd "I mean. jeese" gohan had rarly seen krillin this stressed out. Even when he was facing down a nearly invincible opponent he didn't usuly look this scared or helpless.  
  
"she hasn't been like this since-" krillin suddenly stood up. "no! No Way!" "she's not-"  
  
Gohan was up now to. "wha- Krillin? What?"  
  
Krillin just stared "what if-"  
  
Now gohan got it "are You Kidding?!" he started "not a chance- is there?"  
  
"gohan what if she's." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma just stared at her friend she knew shed felt like the look on her face.  
  
"im just a little sick" 18 explained "I threw up this morning, and yesterday morning to."  
  
Videl reaised an eyebrow "both?"  
  
Bulma knew what she was thinking. She was thinking the same thing "18. I have to ask. Are you pregnant? 


	2. suprise

~surprise~  
  
*** hey I don't own anyone in this chapter or anyone at all!***  
  
  
  
"wh-wha- what!" 18 yelled, her ki rising and shattering the display window she was leaning against. "of coarse not!"  
  
"well how do you know that?" Videl questioned  
  
"I just do" 18 responded  
  
bulma raised an eyebrow  
  
"18!" it was krillin with gohan in tow. He had his fist clenched tightly over gohan's red shirt and was panting hard. His ki was higher than 18 had ever seen it. "18"  
  
"god krillin! What the hell?!" 18 looked startled.  
  
"are you. again.are you pregnant?!" he screamed shattering the opoosite window causing the shopkeeper to glare savegly at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" 18 was standing up now her eyes flashing "are you kidding! I cant believe this! Are you all insane!?" she then flared up her ki and flew strait thru th roof. Krillin dropped gohan and went hurteling after her. About half a mile on 18 saw him following her and she threw a small ki attack at him. When krillin dodged it and kept hurtleing on she had now idea what to do. She stoped mid air and screamed at him.  
  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME BASTERD! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
krillin stared at her as she flew off. He knew she just wanted to be left alone but he had trouble stoping. He just flew back to the mall.  
  
"well?" bulma asked.  
  
"well she flew off. I don't know where." He sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
she landed in a small clearing with a waterfall that fell into a clear stream. 18 stripped down and waded into it. She was trying to bring her ki down so noone could find her. The water was crystal clear and it was just the perfect tempriture. She just sat down and leaned back against the bank. Before she knew it she was asleep.  
  
18 was holding her newborn baby in her arms. He looked just like her. Unaturly likle her. Exactly like her. "I am you mommy" the boy said "just as bad." He fired a little ki blast and shot krillin. "no" 18 screamed. The little baby was killing everything. "I'm not like that! Stop! Noooooo! Stop!" he turned the blast on her.  
  
A loud crack of thunder woke her up. "no!" it was raining down hard on her. She got up groggily and ran to her clothes. She pulled them on and looked around wondering what to do next. She saw a fallen tree out of thecorner of her eye. She used spare brances to create a little roof over the bare branches to make a small crawling space. She crawled in and went to sleep.  
  
***Short chapter I know but ive got typers cramp and I've got a lot of homework. Ok I need a name for a boy baby in this story. Start sending em to me! I suck at making em up. I just can't! I want at least 5 reveiws or I wont wright another chapter! Actually originally there wasn't sopposed to be more then one chapter that first one was it. But I got reviews telling me to keep wrighting so I did! Bubi! ~Katie~ 


	3. Acceptance

~Acceptance~  
  
When 18 woke up she felt very grimy and dirty. Leaves from the branches above had fallen in the rain and were now plasterd to her arms and legs. She sat up and her head brushes against the thin canopy of branches above her. She felt foolish. She couldn't believe she had overreacted like that. A slight blush tinted her cheeks as she remembered when krillin had proposed. She had disappeared for two weeks before she reappeared. She needed to learn not to run away!  
  
"damnit" she murmured "I'm such a idiot" she silently raised her ki. She wanted to be resqued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
A small ki blast flew and destroyed the phone in krillin and 18's room. He satered at her empty side of the bed. He couldn't sense her at all.  
  
"KRILLIN!" roshi's loud and obnoxious voice yelled up. "its bulma!"  
  
Krillin stomped down the stairs and grabbed the phone.  
  
"I thought you had a phone up there?"  
  
krillin shot him a look "Hey bulma"  
  
"hey. Any sign of 18?"  
  
"no"  
  
"shit"  
  
"yah I know" krillin sighed and then he felt her. "damnit that's her!"  
  
"what? Krillin.krillin?!" but he had hung up * * * as he flew along he noticed her ki getting weaker. He sped up. He landed in a wooded area. There was a small pond and a waterfall about 50 paces away and thre was a fallen tree in a corner.  
  
"Where is she" and then a gagging sound caught his attention. He ran to the treeand spied her blonde hair. He glanced at his watch and nodded running forward.  
  
18 looked up and grinned "about time" krillin raised an eyebrow at her " you ok?"  
  
"Yah" she nodded "lets go"  
  
he picked her up and they flew off together. Her kissed her lips softly and she smiled up at him.  
  
"krillin"  
  
"mmm"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant" 


End file.
